


Random Fandom and Other Stories

by Hey_ItzWolf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Wolves - Fandom
Genre: AU TommyInnit, Attack On Titan/Original Character, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Character x Jean, Original Character(s), Original Character/Jean, Original Wolf Character - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wolf Character, Wolves, dream smp au, wolf oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_ItzWolf/pseuds/Hey_ItzWolf
Summary: Here are a chapter of things, I wrote! Either for excerise or for ideas.Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Mikki fucking up Jean

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to criticize please do! But if you decide to go EXTREMELY biased, your comment won’t be approve.

Mikki picked up her head, hearing the thought of Jean. Who did Jean, think he was dealing with? Mikki picked herself from the bench, anger raging inside of her. Without hesitation, she bolted towards him with speed. Mikki kicked Jean right into the nose, knocking him to the ground. Blood busted from his nose. Mikki slowly grabbed his hair, before knocking him back down. She quickly picked up her feet, hitting him near his neck. Jean bursted with pain, “Who’s horse face now,” Mikki stated.

Mikki backed up, before pushing her leg backwards, and hitting Jean. Jean felt the pain in his stomach, before moving backwards. Jean stared at Mikki in fear. She stared right back down at him, her eyes dead and her eyebrows down.


	2. Running From An Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has lost his pack while he was hunting. He encountered an deer...he miserably failed to kill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticism, I would appreciate hearing it!

Ace glared at the deer. It’s black, eyes stared at him back. The eyes haunted him, but the deer was big. Too big for him to hunt down. Ace emerges from the ground, quickly turning back. He picked up his paws, running on the muddy grass. _Fuck-I’m going to die_ , he thought. He heard paw steps behind him, splashing the grass. His eyes shook in fear, as he kept running forward. As Ace ran for his life, he slipped on mud. His beautiful, white pelt got splattered with mud. Ace slowly stood up, as he felt the oogey, mud between his paws. Devil claws harvested into his fur, he barked in pain. The deer had caught up, slamming their claw into him. Ace emerged from the ground, as he stared down. The deer slammed him back to the ground, mud coated back onto his fur. Ace starred up, fear in his eyes. He failed to catch and kill this deer. The deer stomped on him, it kept smashing him. Blood spat on the deer, over their ears, hooves, horns, everywhere. Ace corpse laid there. His fur all over the place, his eyes balls screamed out of their sockets, as well with his brain. His brain was splattered all over the place, as well as covering the deer’s obsidian eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new wolf has arrived at the faction. Unfortunately, it was a windy and rainy night. They’re allergic to rain or some sort of allergic thing? Luckily, someone was nearby.

Thunder shook the sky, as fire spread across the faction. Tommy picked up his head, a small branch broke on the ground. Tommy ears slowly picked up on the noise and turned. *What was that?* he thought. The tree’s leaves shook, aggressively without sympathy. “H-help!” someone called out. Tommy eyes were quickly, dragged to the tree. There laid a tall, being underneath the tree, “Help!” they cried out once more. Tommy glared at the being, before taking off towards them. The rain pounded on his armor. Tommy splashed onto mud, before arriving near the being. They were indeed tall with strange eyes. Red and green, “Why are you out here in the rain?” Tommy asked them, “I-I don’t know...I don’t remember,” they spoke, “Let’s get you inside,” Tommy handed them a helmet, along with the rest of his armor, “I don’t need here, keep it,” Tommy smiled. The other being, also smiled back at them, “Thank you.”


End file.
